<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraine Rain by KlockWork_Proxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800221">Migraine Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy'>KlockWork_Proxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headaches &amp; Migraines, hurting, pains, sores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ever wonder what my migraines are like, here's part of it. When it's as it's worse, it tends to be nauseating and tiring. If you ever have one of these, I apologize for your pain and all the hardships you've had to deal with when having them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraine Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My head throbbed at a pace like my heartbeat. Actually, it was exactly like that, another heart beating inside my head like the one that rests peacefully in my chest. The one in my head was stronger though, it shook my head and set my head into a tailspin every time it throbs, sending a sharp pain to the front of my head. Its pain was almost like a broken heart, it was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rubbed and clashed a fist against the center of my head,  just between my eyebrows. Trying and trying to reach the pain or force it to stop with my fists but it seemed to be far out of reach yet also so close. It was almost like its pain was embedded in my skin and the only way to reach it was to tear through my skin and chase it until it reached my skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost like my hearing was the same. Sounds seemed distant but so loud making my head throb in pain with every sound. Every creak of the floorboards, the breeze brushing against the window, and the click of a nearby clock. Its ticks were paced almost the same as the throbs that made my head buzz as I tried to reach out. For the sound that rang through my head but also seemed like a distant shore. It reminded me of the ocean when I would rock to the waves and watched the distant land drift farther and farther as the darkness lulled me to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel my arms and legs turn to lead as I sank farther into the slightly cold bed that welcomed me with slowly growing warmth. It was comforting in a familiar way but I didn’t feel the need to rest as my mouth grew tart and sour. It felt like my stomach was twisting with the pain suddenly but even through the growing pains and sores, I remained still, unable to move from my invisible chains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I remained still, trying to naw the pain out of my stomach and head without moving, too scared my stomach would release its hold of its contents. It was almost like my body was against me somehow or someway but as my head began to buzz and grow with the darkness, the pains and sores seemed to linger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a pain in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>